Of irony, you are my friend
by REDlettersociety
Summary: no more than a few days after the war has ended. Harry is called up to Professor McGonagall's office for a suprise meeting. just inside the door stands one Narcissa Malfoy and a headmistress who is the unfortunate bearer of grim news. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the series. All of the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling!

Authors note: Well everyone, this if my first fanfic but I have been an avid reader/writer for quite some time. This story itself is based off of one done by CandyPopper. I have adopted the plot line and am now working on bringing you my very own version. When I first started reading the story I was engrossed and had to read more, must admit I was very disappointed to find that it would not be continued. So this is my revision/ continuation of it! Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter one: of irony, you are my friend

"Hello Professor," Harry said stepping into the new headmistresses office. A blank look tiptoed across his face as he glanced around and found that the office no longer held the interest or touch of its former owner. The warm colors and welcoming smells no longer greeted the senses. The room no longer spoke of Albus Dumbledore as it once had. The shelves of books were replaced with paintings and pictures. The long eloquent tables had been swapped out for rounded ones. A faint memory of Fawkes gliding over and landing next to him played itself across the room. The distant cry of the beautiful phoenix now absent from his ears. No, this was truly no longer Professor Dumbledore's office. His sight fell on a long faced woman who had all but given everything possible in the past years to ensure his education. Her lips pursed and her eyes drawn, staring, not at him, behind him.

Harry turned to find Narcissa Malfoy stepping forwards. "Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said while nodding in her direction. They exchanged glances before he returned his attention to the professor. Even when she was sitting, her green robes always seemed to give her an air of strength without roughing her features. Professor McGonagall had remained the poised woman he remembered from first year. Even after all that they had been through, she still portrayed a cool, level-headed, centered person.

"Mr. Potter, would you please take a seat." this came as an order, not a request. Harry nodded and slumped down into the chair across from her.

"I regret to inform you that you will not be returning to the Dursley's for the duration of this summer." her voice remained forever stone, never wavering in tone.

"I wasn't aware that I had to," he replied slowly, "No offense intended Mrs. Malfoy, but what does this all have to do with you?"

"I will explain her presence soon enough," professor McGonagall spoke up, "unfortunately I must inform you that you will not be spending the summer session at number 12 Grimauld place either."

Harry's voice caught in his throat before speaking up, "am I entitled to request an explanation or do I have to go along with whatever you have planned for me, as everyone now comes to expect I will do?"

"Mr. Potter, you cannot return to Grimauld Place as it is not yet safe for you," her voice now drained of all strength.

"You all do know that Voldemort is no longer an issue, that he is in fact dead, right?"

"Harry," Narcissa interjected coolly, "while the dark lord has indeed perished, many of his followers are still at large."

"Yeah I'm aware of that. Your husband is indeed a death eater, is he not? Didn't little Draco follow in daddy's foot steps?" Harry's tone now sharp enough to cut flesh.

At this comment Mrs. Malfoy splayed a sudden and brief look of shock. No one had ever dared say such things to her. No one had ever been so bold as to speak out in such a brash and reckless tone. Within mere seconds, she had her emotions hidden and her mask back up.

Within those few seconds, Harry had caught himself. His words had rushed out. He had crossed the line, insulted her family, and she had barely even flinched. Mrs. Malfoy had a control over her emotions that could rival the dark lords. She stonewalled every word as he knew it must have hit her hard. Harry had never been one for hitting below the belt. Even if it were a Malfoy, he should have had more self respect and control in moments like these.

"Mr. Potter, do you realize the weight of your allegations? While I have never suspected you for being one to resort to such primitive actions, I am appalled to have been proven wrong. I would have expected you to have done a great deal of growing up, especially considering recent events." Professor McGonagall had said every thought racing through his mind.

Before she could have a chance to lecture him further with his own words, Harry cut in, "Mrs. Malfoy, I must apologize for my misspoken words. It was a place that was not mine to say."

"Harry, I had come here today as a request on Minerva's behalf. I hoped the situation would have played a little lighter than it has so far. While I understand that you and my husband have never quite seen eye-to-eye, I must ask you to withhold any further slander you wish to present as you do not know the pretenses of his actions and by extension, my sons.

"furthermore I feel the need to inform you that my husband has come to terms with his mistakes and, in attempt to show atonement for his ill-chosen actions, has willingly given himself over to the Ministry and now awaits trial."

Harry stood frozen. Surely he had heard her wrong. If he indeed had heard her correctly, then that would mean that Lucius Malfoy, the king of sneer himself, had willingly admitted his crimes and now awaited a trial which could end in either the kiss or imprisonment in Azkaban. Harry's heart turned to lead and sank to his stomach as the realization of the severity of his accusations sunk in.

The sound of professor McGonagall coughing lightly brought all attention back to her. "Now, Potter, this brings me back to point, you have but one option for a location to spend your summer holiday. This, as such, has been given voluntarily and I hope the offer still stands." Minerva glanced up to Narcissa awaiting response. She nodded slightly. This transaction had not gone unnoticed by one Harry Potter.

He cast his gaze at his long time professor with a look pure confusion.

"Surely you don't mean that I will be spending my summer with the Malfoy's," Harry sped before catching himself once more. "I meant nothing by that Mrs. Malfoy."

"Harry, I don't think you have much of a choice," she spoke lowly, "you see the Dursley's-" she stalled, looking around the room.

Harry suddenly became unsure if he liked his headmistresses tone and where the conversation was leading.

Her voice dropped its walls. The tenderness was there but it also felt hurt. "Harry," she began again, letting the confidence return to her voice. "Harry the Dursley's-"

"What? What is so important that it has you Professor, gasping for words?"

The words "maybe you should just show him the article," were barely audible from behind Harry.

McGonagall lifted her hands from her desk, revealing the front page of a muggle news paper.

**Ooooh! What will happen next. Reviews are most welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

It only took Harry a moment to scan the cover. He sat back as his expression remained unchanged. His face was simply blank. He had no idea whether he should feel concerned or if he should feel relief. After all they had been the ones who had taken him in, unwillingly of course. They had treated him like complete trash, like he was completely incapable of being loved. Now that they were dead, Harry didn't know what to feel. They had been his last living blood relatives and while they had treated him like utter garbage, they were his last real ties to his mother. The last real ties to anything in the world. He began to wonder if this was truly what his life was meant to be. Filled with loss. So many people had given their lives in the name of a cause he never felt he belonged to. He had had so many of his closest friends taken from him and now this was fates last cruel twist.

Harry let his eyes fall on the picture of a car that would have been completely unidentifiable to anyone else but he only need to see the mangled pieces to know that this was true. A feeling of lead in his stomach combated his hearts attempts to soar.

After a few minutes of complete silence, the blank look remain unchanged. This began to worry professor McGonagall. It had only been a few days since the war had ended. So many had been lost and surely Potter would already feel the need to set such an unbearable guilt upon himself. This had simply been the straw that broke the camels back. One can only go for so long before feeling everything fall away. The look on his face read lost more than anything else.

"Harry," she spoke softly, "I would like you to stay with the Malfoy's for the duration of the summer term. You do not have to but for my sanity, please do as is asked of you."

"Okay," he replied. The protest that would have once overridden any attempt of reason, was gone. "Might I be excused for a few moments. I haven't yet explained to Ron and Hermione why I'm not joining them and the Weasly's to Romania." The words came out hollow, monotone. The words lacked his personality, his charm, his attitude. They felt so lifeless that her concern now painted itself across her falling expression.

After Harry had left her office she turned to Narcissa. "please keep me informed as to any changes to his mood or personality. If his condition worsens, fire call me as soon as possible."

"I will Minerva. That boy, does not look like himself. When he entered through the door, he had a fire in his eyes that I no longer see. He looks broken Minerva." This was not one of her own but she felt his pain, saw him break right in front of her. The glow of radiant pride that bound through the door, now pale and wilted.

"Potter has been through many things, most I was sure he would recover from, but the loss of his last living blood relatives, I cannot say."

Harry no longer walked, he floated. His weight gone, as if everything suddenly didn't matter anymore. His stomach no longer plagued him with pleas of nurishment. His heart felt as though it was refusing him his emotions. He no longer felt the urge to fly. For now his feet would remain firmly planted on the ground, where they belonged. He was torn with grief and happiness. His stomach protested the thought of being happy about this. It wasn't natural to be happy someone had died.

When Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room, he found Hermione and Ron sitting together in front of the fire. Most students had already left and were on there way to board the train.

Hermione looked up as he edged his way into her line of vision.

"Harry! Are you okay? When can we leave? Is everything alright?"

The questions were flying to fast. He could barely grab onto one before being bombarded by more. Suddenly the words all together stopped.

"Harry, Harry mate, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron."

"Fine, bloody hell, you look like you've just been told that you-know-who is back." Ron paused at his own words. "Bloody hell, he's not back is he?"

"no Ron, he's definitely gone this time."

"well then grab your trunk and Hermione can apparate us to the burrow. Everyone is waiting for us you know."

"Ron, about that, I've been meaning to tell you, I'm not going with you to Romania. And Hermione before you protest it, I just need some time to think. I will be staying at Grimauld place so you can owl me weekly and I will reply."

"Harry, mate, as much as I don't like it, you don't look like you are going to be changing your mind soon. I will owl you and you had better reply. If for one moment I feel like something is wrong, I will have Hermione apparate us back."

Hermione clearly was unhappy about this. It was supposed to be there time to get back together and be real people again. As much as she wanted to protest it, even Ron could see something was wrong and he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Instead, she thought it best to leave it alone.

"will you at least let me apparate you home?" Hermione questioned.

"thanks 'mione but I think I'm going to take the train." he replied absently.

"If you are certain." she said turning to Ron. "when you are ready."

Ron brought up the handle of his trunk and nodded in Hermione's direction. With a loud pop, they were gone.

Draco stirred as the wards pulled him from his sleep. His mother had returned but the wards burned of another presence. It couldn't have been his father, he was in the ministry awaiting his trial. Who could be accompanying his mother. She had said she had been called off to Hogwarts on official business but who would have returned with her.

Having had enough of his brains trivial guessing game, he decided it was time to go meet their guest. Something was definitely up. She had the house elves prepare the guest room which meant someone would be staying. Now his curiosity peeked as he slipped into his robes and made his way down to greet his mother and their guest.

When he reached the stairs that lead down to the foyer, mother had just been making her way in the front door and towards him.

"ah Draco! I have a guest you should meet," she chided.

When she stepped to the side and revealed a rather faint Harry Potter standing behind her, his heart stopped. Why the hell was he here? Of all the places he could escape Potter's grasp, now he was in his own home. Inside him, a fire ignited, his childhood rival was in his home. The ancestral home of the Malfoy's for generations past and many more to come, had never been sullied by that of a half blood before.

"I would introduce you, but word has it you already know each other," she glanced up at him with a stern look on her face.

"Potter," he sneered.

Harry replied with a small nod. No facial response, no flaring of his nostrils, no cursing his name, nothing. He had just barely nodded his head and that was it. If this was Potter's newest attempt at getting a rise out of him, that would be a satisfaction he would not get the honor of receiving.

"What's wrong Potter," Draco spat, "never been in an actual house before. If I recall, don't the Weasly's live in a shack?" even then, when he had blatantly insulted his best friend and his family, Harry only stood, stiff as the moment Draco had laid his eyes on him. The moment was gone, Harry would have normally been at his throat for a comment like that but instead he stood there still as ever. His mother only looked on in curiosity before speaking up.

"if you are done then Draco, I suggest we show Mr. Potter to the guest room. He is probably tired and would like to rest. He has had a rather trying day."

Draco only nodded in place of a response. He spun on his heel as his mother led Harry up the stairs and joined him before making their way down the hall towards Draco's wing of the house.

Moments later they arrived at a large wooden door framed in silver trim.

"Draco, if you would be so kind as to give Mr. Potter a quick run down of his room and then I would like you to join me in the study," his mother's voice never wavered. This was practically unprecedented, she had always had complete control of everything about her. It was what gave her the intimidating presence. The wheels began to stir in his head as Draco as the realization sunk in that something may seriously be wrong with Harry.

With a nod, he pulled the door open and motioned for Harry to enter as his mother disappeared from the corridor.

Inside he showed Harry where his clothes were, how the house elves had already taken care of unpacking, he guided him to a closet where all of his school robes had been hung up, and then on to another door which Draco revealed to be the bathroom.

"Potter," Draco started, "is everything alright? You haven't said a word to me this entire time."

With a heavy sigh Harry finally spoke up. "yes, I'm fine Malfoy. Like your mum said, I'm just tired. I've not had the greatest of days." even in the simplest of replies, his tone felt dead.

"well, why don't you get a bath or something. I have to go speak with mother. If there is anything you need there will be an elf outside the door."

Harry only nodded and turned as Draco left the room.

**Authors note:** so here we are again. seriously hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. im trying to post somethings to keep you interested with out ruining the order of which i wish to present the information. i am working towards much longer chapters. also i would be overjoyed to hear critiques of these chapters as i post them. if you have ideas of things you might like to see in later chapters then Pm me and let me in on your ideas. who knows i might find something i like and feel the need to write more! like i said. reviews are appreciated and critiques are most definitely welcome! i will be trying to post updates fairly regularly so keep an eye open. you never know when i will update. :D


	3. for the lack of updates

So I regret to inform everyone on here that this story will not be continued. Now before you all decide to blow up my inbox, I wish to relieve all tensions by stating that. while I'm not going to continue _this_ story, I am not giving up on the plot line itself. Instead I have found myself a better way to write this story that satisfies my opinions.

Honestly I just didn't like where the story was going. I found it insanely depressing and, while im not a major fan of over fluffy stories, i felt like there had to be a better approach. To my own satisfaction I have found that approach. I hope that everyone who has read the first 2 chapters will forgive me for not updating it as I have been a tad bit busy. Also I didn't want to say anything on here until I knew for sure what my course of action was going to be. No sense in getting everyone riled up only to realize I hadn't thought that far ahead.

So there will be a future for this story but under a different title. When I have posted the first chapter I will also be posting in this story, an update containing the link to the new and improved story. I hope to see everyone who follows this fic, follow the rewrite. So until then, I wish everyone an enjoyable and wonderful labor day weekend!

Sincerely, Red


End file.
